Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Off-Topic/@comment-25357886-20150904210701/@comment-25357886-20150920220742
<''achtung! dies ist eine "line by line"-style analyse, in welcher ich auf jede einzelne line eingehe. das soll für die teilnehmer das bestmögliche feedback sein. allen zuschauer und/oder mitjuroren dieses battles, empfehle ich, nur die fazits sowie die conclusio zu lesen.> Also, nachdem ich das ja so gerne mache, werde ich hier mal GANZ GENAU auf die runden eingehen, damit auch jeder nachvollziehen kann, warum ich meine punkte so vergebe…line by line. '''Runde 1: HR Nicstar211 vs RR Arroganz' HINRUNDE NIC Arroganz gewinnt im 4tel gerade so gegen ein Freilos. Kranker Scheiß Aber dafür besiegt der Asi'ate' Seoul dich beim Schwanzvergleich ''ist ja nett gemeint, die zweite zeile, aber…ja, kein überpunch'' denn ich besieg die Arroganz hier durch ganz allein Bescheidenheit ''okay…dann zeig uns mal deine bescheidenheit. die line ist zwar gut, aber wenn ich jetzt auch nur ein „ich bin besser als du“ gerede oder ähnliches sehe, wird die nicht gewertet, denn dann ist die bescheidenheit dahin'' Du bist so arrogant. Du bist der arroganteste Pisser des Planeten Und das obwohl du selbst dachtest du würdest nichtmal das Viertel'finale' ü'berleben 'erste dieser beiden lines: unnötig. Wo puncht das bitte ? zweite: achso, dachte er das ? wäre mir neu… Nachdem ich dir mit Axt, Klingen brutal aufs Auge schlag brauchst du Kon'taktlinsen' Dann kannst du dich Punch Arogunz nennen. Ah nein. Dafür müsstest du ja was in Form von nem Punch bringen ''ich hoffe, dir ist klar, dass du „axtklingen“ zu einem wort hättest machen können, so ist es wirklich sehr, seehr ungut. Und noch mehr hoffe ich, dass dir klar ist, dass einem da auch keine kontaktlinsen mehr helfen. Du hattest doch schon deinen reim mit konTAKTLINSEN und PUNCH BRINGEN. Daraus hättest du eine so viel bessere line machen können'' Du sagst BTAOTROVWs Technik wär echt richtig scheiße, aber sie ist 30 mal besser als deine Und dabei ist sie noch 30 mal schlechter als meine ''abwarten, nici. Bisher war deine technik wenig berauschend. Scheint wohl keiner das prinzip zu verstehen, dass technik auch GUTEN INHALT haben muss, es geht um die kombination aus beidem. Aber dazu schreibe ich später bei der technik-sache mehr. Und da geht übrigens auch schon die bescheidenheit den bach runter.'' Denn du verwendest Kreuzreime. Hab ich auch mal ge'macht'. In der zweiten Klasse Aber wenn du es normal machst endest du sicher in einem schwachen Zweckreimmassaker ''schlechter als meine, DENN du verwendest kreuzreime, verstehe ich das richtig ? kreuzreime sind komplexer und komplizierter zu schreiben, also…toller punch'' Ist zwar nicht mein Fehler, aber ich schäme mich schon für einen Teilnehmer mit diesem Reimschema ''1) wieso ? 2) die zwei zeilen waren echt gut gereimt. Props an dieser stelle'' Trotz deiner Arroganz empfehl ich dir sei hier besser nicht zu '''sehr '''mutig. Hab Angst Penner! Denn nicht nur weil ich dich messer bist du '''ein '''blutiger Anfänger ''der vergleich ist nicht besonders berauschend und der reim ist eine frechheit…'' Selbst mit besseren Punchlines und Technik wär deine Runde gegen Seoul nicht besser oder? Ja, denn die war neben der Whackness noch mehr 0815 als der letzte Monat ''ich versteh nicht ganz, was du jz gegen seine seoul runde hast, aber der vergleich ist cool…?'' Jetzt wurde nicht nur das World State Building sondern auch Arroganz ver'nicht'et am elften September Und daran kannst du auch nichts mit deinem besten Rap ändern ''juhu, eine unkreativ eingebaute 9-11-line. Dazu ein echt übler reim. Und nici…world trade center. Mal ehrlich, hast du überhaupt recherchiert ?'' Dieses Battle ist wie Kampf'hund' gegen ein liebes Schoßhündchen Arroganz ist dein Untergang, denn der Überbegriff Hochmut ist nicht ohne Grund eine der sieben Todsünden ''die zweite line kannst du so nicht bringen, wenn du sagst „arroganz ist dein utergang“ klingt das mehr so, als würdest du ihm props geben'' Bei deinen Tracks musst du selbst kotzen und bei meinen bekommst du Gänsehaut Nicht wahr, Arrogans? Mit der Ausnahme das du dafür ein Schwänzchen brauchst ''1) …tracks ? 2) ahaha arrogans, das ist gut xD 3) …was bitte ?'' Dein Absturz ist kaum in Worte zu fassen. Von einer bekannten Death/Black Metal-Band '''zu einem rappenden Wiki-'''Lappen den keiner aus der letzten Ecke kennt ''…frag mal gooon, wie man lines über andere mit dem gleichen namen wie dein gegner umsetzt. Er hatte das letztes jahr schon besser drauf als DAS…'' Hier gewinnt Arro'ganz nicht' Und bei jedem der das denkt frag ich mich ist das ein Troll oder seit ihr nicht mehr ganz dicht? als punch ist die line schrott, aber halte deine reime mehr in diesem bereich…dann kannst du vlt besseren inhalt verpacken Nach der Bewertung meiner 4tel Runde frag ich mich bist du mega dumm oder hast du Angst gehabt? Du hast als einziger für BTAOTROVW ge'stimmt' weil jeder wusste dass ein Battle gegen NicStar Arroganz '''nicht '''packt ''guter ansatz. Aber „nicht packt“…was genau willst du uns damit sagen ? dass es ein schlechtes battle sein würde ? das dachte damals NIEMAND, seine seoul hr ist ja gut angekommen. Und…er wäre sicher im halbfinale gewesen. Also hätte die jury da dann eher für btao stimmen müssen, laut dieser line. Wie wärs mal mit sinn im text, kann ja nicht so schwer sein…'' Und weil man dich nicht ernst nehmen kann würden bei dir selbst die guten Lines ins leere gehen, Mann ''die sind okay. Es heißt die closing lines sollten die besten der runde sein und…dummerweise sind sie das auch. Nur eine frage…wieso kann man ihn nicht ernst nehmen ?'' Das bild ist cool und offiziell der beste punch der runde. Ich habe hier also nicht eine einzige line gefunden, die puncht. Entweder sinndreher, verzweckt bis zum umfallen (und ja, das kann auch eine gute aussage zerstören…obschon es keine gab) oder einfach schlecht. Mit der leistung würde arroganz sogar den punkt von mir bekommen, wenn er keine rr eingereicht hätte RÜCKRUNDE ARROGANZ Jo, mach dir keine Hoffnungen auf den Sieg du Vollidiot, deine runde wirkt doch nur so krass weil die runden davor so scheiße waren Die Punch Arogunz Line ging völlig in die Hose zum einen, weil ich punchen kann und zum anderen bist du hier der größte Biter, Mann. erste zeile ist cool, da arroganz ja teilweise gesagt wurde, seine hr wirke schwächer, da seine seoul hr so stark war. Zweite ist zum einen ein konter, der so gut ist wie der front, auf den er sich bezieht (nic: „du kannst nicht punchen“ – arroganz: „nein, ich kann doch punchen“), zum anderen setup…mal sehen was kommt Googlet man deinen Namen kommen mehr Nicstars als erwartet und ich dachte die 211 in deinem Namen steht einfach nur so da Bro, du bitest den Namen eines Asiaten , also mehr Biter kann man echt nicht mehr sein wenn man schon Asiaten kopieren muss die line ist große klasse. Die ist wortwörtlich alleine besser als nicstars ganze runde. Werde td weitermachen mit der analyse, auch wenn für mich der punkt an arroganz schon feststeht. Deine Hinrunde ist echt ein Reinfall bringst 1000 Arroganz Lines in schlechter Form, ja bin arrogant, das hast du dumme Nuss toll erkannt Bist beleidigt weil, jeder auf mich setzt, soviel zu deiner Risikowetten-Line Lappen, war eh klar, dass du Plagiat verlieren wirst das „nuss“ wirkt ein bisschen sehr extrem zweckig, aber bei nicis leistung ist das verzeihbar. Mit den 1000 arroganz lines hat er recht. Aber auch cool, dass du hier einen kreuzreim drin hast Lauch bitte pack dein Plastikmesser wieder ein. Wenn du mir das Auge zerstichst du kluges kind, können auch keine Kont'aktlinsen '''helfen Ah nein es muss sich ja schön auf '''Axt und Klingen' reimen, soviel zu ich bring Zweckreime, sei lieber ruhig mit deinen Dreckszeilen. nice. Perfekt gekontert. Nicstar bitte Tu nicht so als ob ich nichts könnte. Denn das Battle ist wie ein Mensch gegen eine Schildkröte ''wirkt zuerst sehr arm, doch wenn man sich den link gibt, ist das ein guter konter'' Dein Absturz ist kaum zu fassen. Von einer technischen Firma zu einem Lappen, dessen größter Erfolg im Leben der dritte Platz eines Textbattles ist. Ja sehr bekannteBand ... 2000 Likes auf Facebook… richtig recherchieren ist wohl nichts für dich. War klar dass du in der Runde ins Fettnäpfchen trittst. und wieder gut gekontert…greift von der formulierung her nicstars line auf und dreht das schön um, auch der band konter ist gut. Und du verwendest Kreuzreime seit der 2. Klasse nicht mehr? Krass du verwendest seit einem Jahr keine Kreuzreime mehr ich habe für BTA… gestimmt weil ich bei ihm Potenzial nach oben gesehen habe. Und bei dir sieht man nicht viel außer, dass du aus Angst vorm Battle, jeden töten willst erstmal, das mit der zweiten klasse ist okay, der btao konter war vorauszusehen aber der abschluss der zweiten line ist wirklich gut. Irgendwas stimmt bei dir echt nicht Nici, nennst mich ganz dreist eine Gans obwohl du selbst nur eine erbärmliche Kröte bist Eins ist schon mal fix, wenn du mit so einer Leistung ins Finale kommst, dann ist jedem klar, dass das einfach nur Meuterei wär. das mit gans und kröte ist okay, aber…meuterei ? das passt hier einfach nicht. Man kann dich hier nicht mehr ernst nehmen, wozu punchen wenn man weiß, dass alles in die leere gehen wird, ne? Mich will jeder in diesem Battle sehen und bei dir hoffen selbst deine Freunde, dass du für immer im Versteck bleibst. Sehr unspektakuläre lines, finde ich…aber sie gehen klar Du reimst „Meine-Deine“ und kritisierst dann meine Technik? Sowas geht echt nicht, Junge. Und ja ich hatte riesen Angst vor dir. Echt? Nein. Lieber Nicstar, es wäre ziemlich nett wenn du aufhören könntest mich zu bedrohen. Wenn, das deine Mum erfährt, kriegst du ewig Internet''' Verbot'. ''ich finde den meine-deine reim nicht mal am schlimmsten…die line hier ist zwar mal von der formulierung nicht soo gut, aber die aussage geht klar. Die zweite kommt mir ein bisschen bekannt vor, aber nachdem nic ja 15 ist, passt das doch zu gut. Sehr interessantes reimschema hier, btw. Laberst irgendwas von Hochmut, obwohl du 10 Bars kickst, in denen du sagst wie gut du bist und gewinnen wirst. Ich frage mich echt wie du mich mit so einer Runde besiegen willst. eine sehr berechtigte frage. Ich check zwar nicht ganz, warum sagst und bist jz fett sind, aber…okay. Mich kennt also niemand? Gut, lass ich so stehen, aber nenn mir drei Spasten, die dich kennen Machst schon das zweite Mal hier mit und trotzdem kannst du Lappen nicht battlen. wieder, zwei gute konter…diesmal gibt es im reim allerdings irgendwie eine silbe zu viel. Achte darauf in zukunft Du bist der 2te Biter, der gegen mich ganz klar verliert Kommst mit Schwanzvergleichen als wäre das dein Hobby. Schön, dass du uns darüber informierst wie groß Seouls Schwanz ist komplett vernichtet Ich bin schon ziemlich angepisst. Zuerst einer, der aufgibt und jetzt ein Gegner, bei dem nicht mal ein einziger Punch sitzt. Immerhin konnte ich vorhersagen, dass sogar Seouls Aktion mehr punchen wird als deine Battlerunde ist okay, würde ich sagen Jetzt kriegst du wenigstens die Chance, GoooN im Battle um Platz drei ohne Aufgabe zu besiegen Bevor du dich wieder total blamierst, solltest du endlich mal lernen ordentlich zu texten, Junge. ja, ich denke auch dass es dieses platz 3 battle geben wird ;) Das ist nicht die NicStar Firma, wo man mit Technik weitkommt, adios jetzt lernt die Kröte f'liegen 'alter schwede, die ist nice Das bild ist ein wunderschöner konter, sieht sehr gut erstellt aus, richtig professionell ^^ Fazit: arroganz bekommt diesen punkt, wie gesagt. Nicstars runde war einfach kein guter front. Keine line hat gepasst, und für jemanden, der sich so viel auf seine technik einbildet ist das eine frechheit. Reime müssen mit inhalt kombiniert werden, eine line, die nur eines reimes dasteht, ist nicht gut. Noch dazu, wenn du so viele grammatik- und sinndreher dabei hast. Falls du weiterkommst, beherzige das bitte etwas, dann muss ich mich beim analysieren nicht wieder fremdschämen. Arroganz, du hast alles sehr gut gekontert, was dir vorgelegt wurde. Manchmal defizite in der technik, aber deutlich solider als nicstars machwerk. Ich finds auch cool, dass du das schema öfters wechselst. Verwirrt zwar manchmal etwas, aber dennoch. Sehr verdienter punkt. 0:1 Runde 2: Arroganz HR vs Nicstar211 RR ARROGANZ HR Battle Nummer 2 gegen einen der es nicht gebacken kriegt ohne Probleme zu reimen 15 Jahre alt? Ninja Turtles? Alles klar, du Lappen musst wohl Seouls Kollege sein die lines sind okay, gute opener Mach dir keine Hoffnungen NicStar. Niemand ist auf deine schlechte Runde gespannt, Mann Liest man sich deine Scheiße durch, merkt man sofort, dass selbst Seouls Runde mehr gepuncht hat erstmal: ich feier diesen reim. Ich glaub sogar, ich hab mal einen ähnlichen gebracht. Mehr davon. Aussage ist okay, sehr berechenbar und nic hatte das glaub ich selbst schon, aber okay. Es ist mir scheiß egal, ob du versuchst deine Gegner mit Zweckreimvorwürfen zu fronten Doch dann versuch wenigstens nicht in jeder Zeile zweckreime zu bringen du Trottel auch hier wieder okay, ein versuch vorauszukontern, was teils funktioniert Eyo du kannst höchstens krank dissen, wenn du mit ner Grippe deine Runde schreibst Bei deinen Deutschkenntnissen „tut’s“ sofort jedem klar, dass du noch paar Jahre länger in der Schule bleibst für mich eines der highlights der runde. Zwei richtig starke lines direkt hintereinander, dazu mit einem guten reim verbunden. So muss das aussehen. Ich frag mich schon lange, wie kann man sich nicht schämen son Dreck zu schreiben Mit so einer Scheiße, solltest du lieber wie deine Vorbilder im Kanal versteckt bleiben haha, ne ninjaturtle line. Lustig. Gut formuliert. Kriech lieber in dein Loch zurück, denn gegen mich wirst du Trottel nichts reißen Jo, mach nicht son Wind! du bist nicht Patnic Star sondern Sponge''bozz ''in Scheiße spongebozz in scheiße, wegen technik und waffengelaber, nehm ich stark an…und das zusammen mit patnic star, das ist grandios. Ich hab schon Angst, mit welchen Punchlines du Held mich zerstören willst „Arroganz hat 2 Arschhaare und eins davon kann scheißen“ ist ja unerhört Bitch ja…naja okay Die Enttäuschung ist groß. Ich dachte im Halbfinale bekomme ich endlich einen echten Rapper Stattdessen krieg ich einen, der es schon allein, dank seiner Deutschschwäche, im Leben schwer hat ja und wieder…okay Dass du keine Ahnung von Battlerap hast merkt man schon bei deinen 10 Lieblingsrapper Glückwunsch zu deinem Sieg gegen den Lappen, aber denkst du, du warst wirklich besser? die lieblingsrapper line kommt nicht so gut, aber dieses „denkst du, du warst wirklich besser?“ reicht alleine wegen der formulierung schon Dass du der größte Fanboy von Entetainment bist, wundert mich ehrlich nicht Der muss dich anscheinend echt inspirieren, weil du auch so wacke Texte bringst cool. Wuhu Technik, doch bilde dir nichts ein du bist nicht Ente sondern nur ne erbärmliche Kröte Denkst du echt mit super Blendertechnik und Beleidigungen hättest du es längst nicht mehr nötig okay…keine ente, sondern eine kröte…kann man machen (auch wenn er vorher noch spongebozz war…?) und dann ein zeilensprung, gefällt mir Gute Lines zu bringen? Eyo und bevor du hier gewinnst trifft Ente endlich mal den Takt Und, dass du männlich bist hätte ich bei deinem peinlichen Image fast gar nicht erkannt gehen beide klar, auch wenn mir die erste deutlich besser gefällt…ente ist zwar nicht wirklich offbeat, aber on point ist auch was anderes, als das, was die meistens macht Cooler Lieblingsspruch auf deiner Seite, doch jeder weiß, sie ist nur zur Hälfte wahr Vielleicht hast du den nicht verstanden, aber nur du wirst zerfickt im Battle, Spast cool. Bei deinen Grammatik- und Rechtschreibschwächen hast du den Duden nötig und nicht der'' Moormann'' Du Kröte behauptest, dass du mich zerstückeln willst, doch du Lappen kannst nicht mal vernünftig kontern was bin ich nicht gespannt, ob diese prophezeihung stimmt… Hier ein kleiner Tipp mach nicht einen auf gestörten verwirrten Psycho Teenager, Kind Das ist das VBT-Wiki und nicht RTL, doch ich glaube nicht, dass sich dein Image ändern wird ist ganz gut, sowas in die richtung hab ich gegen nicstar noch nicht gehört, denk ich Nun, das war’s für dich, ich hoffe, dass du Spast nach deinem Untergang end''lich'' ruhig bist. Doch eins muss ich noch loswerden, wenn du Scheißrapper zerhacken willst wär das nicht Suizid? und dann diese closing line. Richtig stark, sehr gute zerstörung. Insgesamt war das ein verdammt starker front, fast jede line hat einen guten reim, alle haben ihre daseinsberechtigung und alles puncht. So stelle ich mir das vor. NICSTAR RÜCKRUNDE Battle Nummer 2 gegen einen der jede Run'''de das '''Reimschema wechselt Er muss sich über'legen': Welche Zeile funk'''tioniert wenn darin technisch nur '''3 Fehler stecken? 1) reimschema wechseln ist ETWAS GUTES 2) ich nehm technik-vorwürfe von dir nicht mehr ernst, nach deiner „leistung“ in der hr Mach dich drüber lustig das ich 15 bin aber du kommst auch mal in die Jahre du Haufen Scheiße Selbst Seouls Text war besser? Schön das von mir aus dem Viertel'finale zu klauen, Biter! 'was soll die erste line bitte für ein konter sein ? aber die zweite ist okay. Selbst wenn ich in jeder Zeile Zweck'reime' bringen würde wär es echt kein Ding dich damit zu fronten denn du bringst eine Zeile und wirst damit zum Zweckreimking ''…wieso „würde“ ?'' Ich kann nur mit Grippe krank dissen? Dann stimmst du ja immerhin zu das ich dissen kann Und du warst wohl auch zu dumm die Line zu verstehen mit dem Schamhaar pissen, Mann ''1) wow kreativ…warst wohl bei deiner hr wohl grade gesund, hm? ;) 2) …da gabs was zu verstehen ?'' Erst laberst du von Zweckreimen und dann guter Blen'''dertechnik? '''Selbstwiederspruch kombiniert mit Arroganz ergibt einen Lappen auf den die ganze Welt nieder guckt ''1) wo ist der selbstwiderspruch (ja, wider ohne e) ? seine hr war sehr wenig gezweckt, mein freund 2) also…selbstwiderspruch + arroganz = ein totaler lappen ? …sorry, bitte was soll das ? xD'' Du glaubst du könntest mich besiegen? Komm doch Mit guten Lines anstatt irgendwas mit EnteTainment und SpongeBOZZ ''nici. Du musst seine lines KONTERN. Nicht ERWÄHNEN'' Du willst dir wohl einen gelben Gegner vorstellen weil du glaubst du bist dann nicht so unbestückt Hat zwar bei Seoul funktioniert aber da hattest du Tunte Glück ''schau mal an, da hat sich wirklich einmal ein guter konter eingeschlichen. Allerdings ist reim schrott.'' Dass er Angst hatte das er deinen ultrawacken Text in seinen Alpträumen nie'mals wieder vergisst' Aber trozdem ist hier jedem klar: Er ist der eigentliche Halbfinalist ''okay…ich seh schon, es ist ein trend sowas zu sagen. Aber es ist 1) verdammt billig und 2) hätte seoul das mMn verloren. Arroganz hat eine ziemlich gute HR abgeliefert und das war ziemlich einstimmig damals. Also solche lines taugen nur, wenn beide wirklich auf einem ähnlichen niveau waren.'' Einige deiner Lines wirken so als ob du mir Kompli'mente' gemacht hättest Bevor ich gewinn wird Ente (was er tut) den Takt treffen? das ente-takt-zeug hab ich oben bereits erörtert… Pah, bevor du hier gewinnst wird Ente ohne Axt rappen ''aus irgendeinem grund steht die line alleine da…die ist aber gut, hätte arroganz vlt wirklich so schreiben sollen. Guter konter, gut in die reimkette eingebunden, leider das einzige gute glied dieser kette'' Und ich bin automatisch ein Möchtegern-Ente wenn ich mal Lines über Waffen bringen würde? Ja, denn die Anspielung ist schon echt schwer zu verstehen mit Waffen und Ninja Turtles ''du bringst das jede runde und machst einen auf übertechnik. Also ja, bist du. Punkt. Und sicher, denn die turtles haben ja auch axt,klingen ;)'' Und erst klaust du meine Seoul-Line und dann meine markierten Reime? Ich muss für dich wohl noch mehr Idol als dieser BB'K-Sieger sein ne'? okay, das geht nicht. Er markiert sie erst seit der rr so. das dürftest du nicht schreiben. Und falls du das mit dem kursiv schreiben meinst…das mache '''ich' schon seit letztem mal. Und du weißt, dass dein reim gescheitert ist, sobald du ein „ne“ brauchst. Aber der vergleich mit idol geht sonst klar.'' Ein Grammatikfehler und 15 Jahre alt sein ist nicht peinlicher als Wörter wie "korall" zu verwenden In deiner Runde gegen Seoul. Hier wirds wohl nicht schwer das Leben von allen zu beenden ''so, hoffe das lesen zumindest ein paar bevor sie bewerten, das haben viele nämlich nicht mitbekommen. Das „voll korall“ in arroganz runde war eine anspielung auf seoul, der das mal im forum geschrieben hat. Also kein front. Und wieso willst du das leben von allen beenden ? wenn du schon sowas schreibst, dann sollte es sinn machen…und kontext haben…sonst ist es, wie hier, gezweckt'' Jede Schrott'line' unter'streicht' dein'e Schlecht'heit und jede gute nur arroganten Neid ''diese line ist zwar selbst die übertriebene schrottline des teufels…aber zumindest erklärt sie, warum davor eine andere line so alleine herumgestanden ist.'' Meine Top 10 Lieblingsrapper sagen als das ich ein ahnugsloser Spinner bin? Wie kannst du sowas sagen wenn viele davon auch in deiner Liste sind? ja nic. Genau so. der zweite gänzlich gute konter der runde…von 32 lines Nico '''gegen den '''Punk Arroganz Eine Neuauslegung des Battles Kico gegen Punch Arogunz ''schön, wie du punk auf punch reimst. Aber soll das heißen…nico gewinnt, obwohl alle sehen, dass der punk arroganz in jeder hinsicht besser war ? du kannst solche umstrittenen battles doch nicht für so eine line benutzen, egal wie gut eure namen dafür passen (was sie überraschenderweise wirklich gut tun)'' Bist arrogant, bringst Standardlines und glaubst du bist Bossrapper? Im Vergleich mit dir wirken JBB-Kiddies wie Brock Lesnar ''okay und unspektakulär…und ein extrem billiger bossrapper reim der schon um die 1000 mal genutzt wurde. Und das als closing line…'' Oh wieder ein bild…oh doch nicht, ist nur text den er wohl zu faul war in lines zu verpacken. Mal ehrlich, das andere bild war wenigstens noch offensichtlich ein bild, das diesmal sieht so aus, als hättest du noch einen satz in word geschrieben und es gescreenshotet, um das noch in die runde zu bekommen… Fazit: Arroganz bringt 32 lines, alles mit guter technik und starkem inhalt. Nicstar kontert davon etwa 4. Punkt geht eiundeutig an arroganz 1:0 ~conclusio~ So, für alle die nochmal alles zusammengefasst haben wollen oder hierher geskippt haben: Arroganz hat sich gut geschlagen. Inhaltlich ist er mitunter einer der besten des Turniers und schafft es auch, so ziemlich alles solide zu reimen. Das ist nictsars problem. Natürlich, er spricht einiges an…aber es scheitert jedes mal, durch sinndreher und diverse fehler. Außerdem ist sein herumgereime alles andere als gut. Oftmals leidet die aussage darunter und, etwas ganz wichtiges: die lines machen im KONTEXT zu den anderen lines wenig bis gar keinen sinn. Es wirkt alles sehr auf die schnelle geschrieben, ich sehe keine wirklich gut formulierte line die sitzt. Nicstar, ich weiß, dass du dich steigern kannst. Du hast auf jeden fall das potential dazu. Aber du nutzt es einfach nicht aus. Ich finde ein 2:0 für Arroganz mehr als angebracht, ich denke auch, dass man, wenn die Runden wirklich genau durchgeht auf dasselbe ergebnis kommen sollte. Danke fürs Lesen.